Randall's Fury
by Ranekaera
Summary: Just a story I'm also doing on a different FF website, randall gives up a lot to get back home, set after the movie, he meets someone his equal in crazy, insane and sarcastic PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Everglades

WARNING: This story has drug use, violence, excessive blood in some cases and a lot of swearing. It may or may not contain sex, I haven't decided yet.

My name is Saoirse (SEER-sha) and I'm 19. I choose to divulge this information freely, as I have been an avid FF author on other sites for the past 7 years now, and this is my first for the disney website. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

summary: randall boggs has had enough of the human world and has to do quite a lot to get back to his own. He meets someone rather eccentric who has taken his place and she hates EVERYONE.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Storm clouds littered the balmy and otherwise blue sky and the sun beat down harsh as usual. It's cold, buttery yellow rays barely touched ground though; rain was coming.

Rain was somethign Randall Boggs understood quite well by now.

He turned his pale lavender scales a few shades darker to avoid sunburn, with the result being he turned violet. He sat under the shade of some sort of tree that was being strangled with gray mossy stuff and the shade cooled him down somewhat. He watched his scenery.

He had been banished to some godforsaken place in what appeared to be Florida. There were palm trees here and there but it was mostly swamp. It must be the freaking everglades.

One thing he knew besides rain was alligators.

Of all the human creatures he could be compared to, he didn't think he was _that_ bad. Their cold, unblinking eyes and oversized fangs... at least _he_ had eyelids! And they never ceased to give him trouble. Snapping at him when he got too near the water or else trying to come onto him during the mating season, he HATED alligartors.

Another thing he knew besides rain and alligators was hate.

He hated Sullivan and Wazowski for what they did to him, banishing him without proper authority. How did they know he didn't have his own responsibilities?? Even now, he had been away for at least six months. Granted he didn't have any children, but he had car payments and rent and things to pay, what had become of all his things?

DAMN those two. DAMN them to the very deepest levels of hell.

He squinted off into the distance, shading his eyes with one three-fingered hand and saw it begin to rain. It was humid, sticky rain and it brought no comfort from the heat.

While he was on the subject of hate, he also hated July.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I think I'm going for a more cynical, sarcastic approach here.


	2. Introducing

Chapter 2 in my installment of "randall's fury" if you never saw the movie, download it off limewire or sumthing, cause I don't care to explain it all.

This takes place in the monster world. I might decide to flip back and forth.

I introduce my Original Character here, in toher words, she is MINE so no stealing. DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own monsters inc... you think if I claimed to, I would be living with my parents?? NO.

Please leave a review

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was about to punch something.

She had just started this stupid job and already there were at least 2 people trying to hit on her. Why didn't they understand she had a boyfriend already and they were perfect for each other??

She couldn;t take it any more. She rounded on the small-ish red monster, who wore glasses and carried a calculator. He was ramblimg about something or other.

"FUCK OFF!!" she roared, her voice reaching a growling sort of crescendo and escelating into a full fledged shriek.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and stared. All eyes were on her but she didn't care.

Glaring at everything, she flipped her long, dark brown hair out of her face and continued filing paperwork. She was done scaring for the day. All she wanted was to go home, even if it meant facing a family who hated having her around. She didn't mind all the time, so long as they had a mutual understanding.

She hated them. They hated her. They didn't talk to one another and everything would be fine. As long as she could use the computer and, occasionally, the car.

She tossed the finished fgolder at Roz, the slug woman behind the desk and made her way to the front lobby, carrying nothing much except a portable CD player.

As she walked, her clawed toes clicked on the floor. She lashed her long, thick tail back and forth with everystep and used her enormous spiky wings to shield herself from the rain outside. It turned the pavement black and although it was a pleasantly warm rain, it was still chilly out. Good thing she was warm blooded.

She headed to the borrowed car, threw her CD olayer inside, got in, started the engine and headed home.

sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just introducing the main characters.


	3. Hitching a ride

Monsters inc is not mine. This story is. Deal with it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Randall was fed up with this.

Even as he wrestled an enormous alligator in the mud after the rain, he had time to realize this. He had been reduced to catching and killing rodents for food and wrestling alligators as a hobby!

He sunk his teeth into the gator's tongue, hating the feel and taste but knowing if he did so it would let go. His teeth wouldn't penetrate the tough skin.

Sure enough, the gator let go in surprise and decided it didn't want its tongue bit again. It swam off.

He lay in the mud, panting and catching his breath. He returned his scales to their normal lavender color and wiped the muck off his face. He had leeches all over him, too. Great, just fucking great.

He pulled them off and growled in annoyance. What the fuck was wrong with Sullivan that he would throw him into the human world?? Okay, granted he HAD tried to use them as guinea pigs once before, but really, was that all that bad?

He shook the rest of the mud off of himself and began walking in any direction, his feet sinking in the mossy, swampy grass as he did so. Far off in the distance, against the blue sky, he saw smoke. Black smoke.

Smoke meant fire. And fire meant civilization. He didn't care if it was humans, humans meant closet doors and little kids. He could go home!

With renewed strength, he scampered in the direction of the smoke.

MANY MILES LATER

He looked on at the charred wreck, slightly disappointed but slightly hopeful.

The smoke was coming from a ruined vehicle. It was on fire. He could see a human behind the wheel and they were screaming.

Half of him said the hell with it, I don't give a shit while another half was saying if he helped this stupid bag of meat, he could possibly gain access to a closet door.

In the end, home won out.

He ignored the searing heat on his scales and yanked the human out the driver door and threw him into the stagnant, alligator-infest water.

He backed away from the flaming wreck that was a truck and looked to the human, who was now covered in soot and slime from the water. He saw his truck. Then he saw Randall. Randall let himself be seen. At this point, he was too desperate to care.

"You... you, ya you you... what are you?" the human managed to get out. He was no judge on humans, but if Randall had to guess, he would put the human's age at about 25. Black hair, very dark skin under the soot and blue eyes.

"The name's Randall. You know a way out of this swamp?" he introduced himself. Generally speaking, he hadn't known humans could speak more than a few coherant sentences, but this human did.

Generally speaking, he didn't usually talk to humans, either.

"Yeah, uh... assuming I haven't died and am hallucinating, my truck just went over the guardrails. There's a highway bout half a mile that way," said the man.

"Good. Get out of that water and let's go," he said coyly, and he turned his back on the man and walked in the direction he had indicated. He heard a spash from behind him and then a few seconds later, mushy footsteps much heavier than his own. He looked back and his jaw fell. He had never seen an adult human before in his life, but this was wierd.

The man was huge, at least six feet tall and broad chested but not fat. It was a blue wonder he had even managed to drag him out of the truck at all.

"Don't worry, I'm followin' you, snake boy," said the man, wiping soot and grime off his face and hands. His clothes were hopeless, tattered and burned.

"My name is RANDALL, and DON'T call me snake boy," he growled.

The man said nothing so he kept walking.

Up ahead he heard the sound of speeding cars and he stared for awhile, noticing that humans weren't all that different from monsters. Just slightly different technology.

"My name's Rusty. Thanks for pulling my head outta my ass back there," said the human, looking out at the cars with him. The broken guardrail stood as proof that humans weren't infallible.

On the road, cars zoomed by at 60MPH and faster. All Randall heard was the sound of revving engines. No screams. Humans technology was somewhat of a mystery to him, really. What on earth did they use? Electricity? Nah, he thought to himself. Electricity was too unstable and the flow was easily disrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, you got kids?" he said, trying to make friendly conversation. He was only talking to the man for one reason.

"Nope, but I got a little sister back at home. She's 8," he replied. Eight wasn't too old for a door to the monster realm. Eight was for the big boys, though, and he probably wouldn't come out on scarefloor F.

"Great. I love kids," he made himself say, "but I kind of need a place to stay for awhile, and I was wondering if you'd y'know... wanna do me a favor? A life for a life, so to speak?"

The human called Rusty appeared to think for a moment before finally nodding slowly.

Randall blended in with his surroundings and virtually disappeared to the human's point of view.

"Hey, little purple guy, where'd you go?" asked Rusty.

"For the last time. My name. Is Randall." he hissed. Wher all humans this stupid?! At this rate, he would never get home!

"Oh, I get it, you're like a chameleon. Okay, I'll get us a ride out of here, then, shall I?" said the human.

Before Randall had time to wonder what the hell a chameleon was, the man stepped over the guardrail and stuck out his thumb.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I think I will be juming back and forth.


End file.
